Come Back To Me
by RabidSquishy
Summary: The Hitachiin twins have been inseparable their entire lives. Brothers, best friends, and lovers. What happens when one of them is taken away by force? HikaruXKaoru. Hitachiinest.
1. Chapter 1: Out and About

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.

This is just something I'm going to work on in my free time. I can never get enough of the Hitachiin twins. I'm going to try and update every week, maybe more if I'm not too busy or the muse floods in.

Constructive criticism is welcome! Reviews are wanted! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! (:

* * *

"What about this shop over here?!" The twin unlaced his arm with his brother's and reached for his hand, intertwining his fingers within the other's flawlessly as he'd down many times before.

"Slow down, Kaoru!" Hikaru protested with a smile on his face as he squeezed tight onto the hand that was yanking him along. He caught up to pace with his mirror image almost instantly and their steps toward the destination timed exactly the same from then on.

"Look at all of these, Hikaru." Kaoru extended his arm and pointed toward the glass window of the bakery. Both twins simultaneously placed both of their hands on the window and leaned in, staring down at all of the sweets on display before they turned their heads to face one another.

"Perfect! Honey-senpai would love one of these," the twins spoke in unison.

"Or several." Hikaru chuckled. "And just a few for ourselves would be okay too, right?" His grin widened.

"Well, yeah. Since we're here-"

"-it would be a shame not too." Hikaru finished the other's out loud thought before wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist and pulling him in close. He gave his side a little squeeze just to watch his twin's face heat up ever so slightly. He looked over at him with a sly grin and inched closer to whisper into Kaoru's ear. "Or, we could always just come back later."

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru stumbled over his name. "What's gotten into you?" It was a pointless question. He already knew the answer. It was the same thing that got into himself whenever the two were as close as they were now. (which was pretty much always)

"What? It's not like any of the other's are around." Hikaru chuckled as he pressed his lips softly against Kaoru's cheek, beginning to trail them down to his jawline, only to watch his blush deepen just a little bit further. "You're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

"H-Hikaru!" He pushed him away slightly, the word _taboo_ echoing in his mind once more as it did every time they were getting close in public. After all, that's what everyone (aside from all the ladies in the host club who just seemed to live for that sort of thing, of course) kept saying. Kaoru took a deep breath. Why did the one thing that pleased him more than anything have to be considered so wrong? "If we don't get to the host club party in time, Tameki is going to go-"

"-into rage mode again. Yeah, yeah. I get it." Hikaru let out a disappointed sigh, waving the thought away with his hand. He hated this. It was summer vacation. It was supposed to be their time off to lay around together and do whatever the hell they wanted. The boss man just had to go and ruin it like he did every summer with another random (and completely pointless by his standards) party. Still, it did slightly warm him just as much as it irritated him. It was a feeling he felt he would never sort out. Such contradiction. This time it was a gift exchange party. They had a hard enough time acknowledging the existence of anyone but themselves, and now they actually had to pick out things that their friends would like. At least it was getting easier with time. "Let's just get one and head back to the hotel. If we get back soon, we might just have a little time before hand." Hikaru grabbed his brother's arm and began to head for the door.

After Kaoru took a step, his ears perked up at what sounded like a small crash of a tin garbage can hitting the ground. He stopped and looked around, sandy eyes scanning their surroundings. Hikaru was already two steps ahead of him when he realized his brother wasn't following. "What's wrong, Kaoru?" His tone was nothing but concern.

"Did you hear that?" Kaoru continued to peer in the direction of the noise, but the street was completely empty. No one seemed to be out today, which felt a little creepy. The heat was rather unforgiving today, so he chalked it up to that. Hikaru shook his head before he tried to see what his other was staring at.

"It was probably just an alley cat or something," he suggested the simplest answer that might put his mirror at ease before reaching back and ruffling his brother's hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kaoru chuckled as he reached up and took his brother's hand off his head, lacing their fingers together once more. Oddly though, Kaoru couldn't help but shake the feeling that something had been following them all day. Looking back toward the door, Kaoru lined up with his brother. The two walked in together.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time

The entire way back to the hotel, the air seemed to thicken a little bit at a time until suddenly Kaoru began to feel as though he was going to collapse under the weight of it. He couldn't help but keep himself tensed up, unable to shake the pressure of the off feeling he had. It didn't go unnoticed by his twin either, who kept trying to reassure him that he was just being overly paranoid today.

"You were turning a lot in your sleep last night. I don't think you got enough rest. That's why you're being so jumpy," Hikaru informed him in a confident manor while pulling on his cheek, still trying to wave away his brother's fears. Kaoru was trying best to rid Hikaru of the worry he felt for him at the same time, but it was hard when he happened to be one of the only two people able to see right through every fake smile and forced laugh. The only other person who seemed to be capable of that was Haruhi, and even she couldn't top how good Hikaru was at it.

"Hikaru, cut that out!" He swiped the hand away from his cheek with a frown. It was left slightly red where it was pinched. Kaoru rubbed his cheek, feeling a small stinging sensation. Hikaru laughed as his brother just frowned at him.

"You guys are running late! Tameki-senpai wanted to leave a half hour ago!" A familiar voice called from below the staircase the twins were making their way up. Despite the fact that Hikaru had grown to respect the owner of that voice, he still proceeded to roll his eyes. Someone always had to show up to cut in on his fun. If there was anything Hikaru hated, it was being bored. That was the opposite of fun as far as he was concerned.

"No, we're not." Hikaru shot a death glare over his shoulder at Haruhi. Her hands were cupped on the sides of her mouth to better project her volume. "We're here early."

"Um, well, maybe you guys mis-heard yesterdays conversation, but we planned on five 'o clock." Haruhi's voice was just as monotone as ever.

"Well, we decided that doesn't work for us." Hikaru waved his hand to dismiss her. Haruhi's expression shifted to one of annoyance.

"Yeah, and we'll need at least one hour to get ready," Kaoru added in a privileged tone. Truth be told, Hikaru's watch had apparently been an hour slow. He hadn't warn this particular one in a while and forgot to set it correctly for the last day-light savings. Of course, they didn't care to share that information, allowing themselves to seem as selfish as ever.

When they reached the room, they both stood their for a minute in silence when they noticed the two suits that were laid out on the bed for them. Hikaru turned his head and looked at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow. Knowing exactly that his brother was wondering why they needed to dress so fancy for a small event, Kaoru just shrugged, having no answer for him. Twisting his mouth up on one side, Hikaru mimicked the shrug in defeat before reaching over and tugging at the bottom of his brother's shirt. "I can help you change if you want." He flashed him a seductive grin.

Kaoru's cheeks heated up into a light blush. "We're already running late you know," he protested. The other twin swung himself around and pulled Kaoru in tight so their chests were pushing against each-other before wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He pressed his forehead in and touched their noses. It felt almost as if their hearts were beating in sync as well for a short moment. Kaoru became flustered, now able to taste the other's breath as he breathed in the same air. Hikaru forced the pose a little bit longer, afraid Kaoru might try to squirm his way out before he got a chance to make the mood sink in. Kaoru's heart beat began to come more rapid as he starred into Hikaru's wanting eyes. He had never seen eyes so perfect. They were identical, yet Kaoru saw a perfection in his twin that he had never seen in himself. There was no way to be as close as they were now, completely alone, and resist his urges. Grumbling something softly under his breath, he pulled at his lover's shirt to lift it over his head.

An hour later, they were finally at the large mansion-like building in which their party was to take place. "I should have known this party wasn't just going to be for the few of us when I saw the building from the outside," Hikaru spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He had been looking forward to a short evening, having really drained himself out at the hotel.

"And by the amount of cars parked outside," Kaoru chimed in before taking a seat next to his brother at a decorated table covered by a snow white cloth. He sighed, putting up his best attempt not to slouch in disappointment. After all, that would be no way for a member of the club to act. The place was crowded yet spacious, roaming with both males and females. There was dancing going on at both ends, and Kaoru could not begin to comprehend how Tameki knew all of these people or got this thing together without anyone in the club finding out the details. He only assumed Kyoya had known though he probably felt it unnecessary to inform the rest. He only recognized a handful of people that actually attended Ouran Academy.

"This is supposed to be a vacation..." Hikaru sighed, and Kaoru sucked in the air around them for a deep breath.

"Well, at least we'll all get to exchange presents when all is said and done." He nudged Hikaru's foot lightly underneath the table and gave him a smile, trying to put a positive spin on the event. "And we'll get to do a bit of pretending to act in front of the ladies." Hikaru could only smirk at that statement before turning his head, seeing a familiar figure coming their way with a young woman on his arm.

"Hiya Boss." Kaoru smiled and acknowledged Tameki as he approached them.

"Ah, that Hitachiin twins!" The young woman spoke with a smile beaming across her delicate features. She was beautiful with long golden hair, but she wasn't exactly the twins' type. The only thing they seemed to be interested in that way was each other. There was a time when Kaoru feared he'd loose Hikaru to Haruhi, but that had all since been sorted out. "Now which one of you gentleman is Hikaru?"

Both twins raised their eyebrows, and Tameki shot them a daring glare before evening out his face for the sake of his current company. "Your mother had me invite Miss Yuu here with strict instructions that you show her a good time, Hikaru." Tameki informed them, raking his hand through his blond hair.

"Huh? Kaoru and I are supposed to hang out with just one client the entire night?" Hikaru stood up, leaned forward, and whispered in Tameki's ear. "That's not the way we usually run things, Boss." He wasn't exactly subtle though. Both Kaoru and the the woman could here him pretty clearly. In fact, it earned a slight giggle out of the lady in which she tried to hide with a hand over her mouth. Kaoru tilted his head to the side slightly.

"No, no." Tameki spoke, shaking his head with a charming smile. "Just you, Hikaru." He pointed at the eldest twin. "You are older after all, aren't you? If just by a hair."

"So, just me?" Hikaru squinted his eyes and starred at the young woman as he tried to put it together in his mind. A gasp out of Kaoru showed that he understood what was going on first. Suddenly, he could feel his heart sinking deep as he starred at the lady in front of Hikaru. Jealousy was starting to flood in, and he tried his best to hide it.

"Yes, you are a fine suitor for her, I think. Your mother makes good choices. You should be happy," Tameki spoke, doing his best not to have the woman upset by the reaction of the twins.

"I don't think-" Hikaru started to speak, but Kaoru cut him off immediately.

"Hikaru would be great with anyone, of course." He put on his best smile, though truth be told, inside it was killing him. "You're one lucky lady, Miss Yuu. My brother has some amazing qualities. He can offer you a lot." Kaoru felt absolutely sick to his stomach. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. If he protested, it would look very suspicious. No one could know the truth about them. He bit down on the inside of his cheek. Crawling underneath the table for the night was sounding pretty good to him.

Hikaru looked over at his mirror, a look of both shock and hurt on his face. He didn't understand why Kaoru was trying to push him to hang out with a woman their mother was trying to set him up with. Didn't he understand what was going on? Was this Kaoru's way of trying to get out of a relationship with him? Was he having second thoughts? He turned to Tameki, face suddenly flushed of color. "You of all people should know why something like this isn't right."

Tameki's gaze hit the wall off to his side. "I'm just passing along information. What you choose to do with that, dear friend, is up to you."

"Well, come on! I want to see the elaborate portraits everyone keeps raging about in the hallways!" The woman latched onto Hikaru's arm, not giving him a chance to protest before dragging him along. As if by instinct, Kaoru reached forward, wanting to pull him back. His twin was far out of reach already. Hikaru turned around, eyes pleading with his twin who just lowered his arm. Kaoru looked away unable to look into his brothers eyes now, now feeling completely helpless in the situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

"I don't know where she gets off d-dragging him around like that," Kaoru leaned forward and put his face down on the bar table. He barely even remembered how he had gotten where he was. One minute he was being swarmed by a few girls and complaining about how he had been abandoned (though he technically helped that situation along). The next thing he knew he was at a bar, being handed drink and drink.

Now the room was beginning to move. His stomach was feeling bubbly, but not in a good way. Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to evict the dizziness he was feeling. "I think I'm going to be sick," he spoke, though it came out as sort of a groan. A couple of awe's could be heard as a few hands touched his shoulders in attempt to be comforting. They were failing miserably, but it was most likely because Kaoru only desired to be comforted by one person. He sighed, banging his head on the table a few times before daring to look up. His eyes shot back over to the dance floor, though now he was unable to locate Hikaru dancing with the woman as he did before. Watching them twirl around before had only added to the sick feeling. She was a terrible dancer. If Kaoru had the guts to admit he wanted to take back his pushiness from before, he would have stormed over there and shown her how dancing was really supposed to be done. Kaoru smirked as he reflected on what an awful match he had decided she was for Hikaru.

"Earth to Kaoru!" A familiar voice made him jump in his seat.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru spun around in his chair, only to see his brother. "When did you get behind me?" He could have sworn his twin was swaying, but in reality it was himself. "Will you stand still? I am... I am still mad at you!" He lifted a hand and poked Hikaru hard in the chest as the surrounding girls began to give them a bit of space. "Now, wh-where did that demon go? Hm?" He tried to speak in a demanding tone, but his words were slurring.

"I didn't even know you were mad in the first place... You're the one who told me-" A realization hit him as he processed how his mirror was acting and speaking. "Kaoru, are you drunk?" Hikaru was glaring at his other half now. "I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you turn into a blabbering fool? Honestly, Kaoru. When are you going to grow up?" A sharp pain made it's way to Hikaru's stomach as the guilt of going off with that girl set in. He should have known it wasn't what Kaoru actually wanted. He was over-joyed when she had to leave, eager to get back to his brother, only to find him intoxicated. Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to dispel the anger from him. He could give him a lecture tomorrow if he needed to. It wasn't as though he was going to comprehend any of it now.

"Well, whe-where is she?"

"Never mind that," Hikaru let out a sigh. "Let's just get you home." He laced his arm underneath Kaoru's, dragging him up to his feet. He wasn't sure if Kaoru would have been able to walk on his own at this point with the way he was wobbling.

"You know, yo-you're pretty cute when you're m-mad at... mad at me?" Kaoru tried to whisper in his twin's ear, though he couldn't pull himself up past his neck. Hikaru's face turned a light shade of red as he rolled his eyes. Normally he was the one making all of the comments, but the alcohol was giving Kaoru a pretty big lift of confidence. "When we get h-home, I'm going to do all kinds of things to you!"

Hikaru's heart started beating rapidly as his face grew a darker shade of red. "Kaoru! Stop yelling!" Several people had turned to stare at them with Kaoru's loud outburst. Hikaru began to drag him along faster until they got the set of chairs near the exit. He slid Kaoru off and let him drop into a chair before leaning down enough to make sure Kaoru could hear him and would actually pay attention. "Wait here, I'm going to tell the boss we're out of here."

Kaoru yanked on Hikaru's tie, pulling him to eye level with a lazy grin on his face. "I don't think I can wait until we get home." He started to chuckle as Hikaru yanked himself away and straightened up his tie.

"Just stay here." Hikaru's face softened. He wanted to be angry at his behavior. He wanted to be angry over the entire situation, but Kaoru was just looking too damn adorable. His chest felt warm, and Hikaru did a quick scan of the room. No one seemed to be looking. Quickly, he leaned down once more to give Kaoru a quick peck on the forehead. "I'm all yours just as soon as we get out of here," he whispered softly, but loud enough for his twin to hear.

Several minutes after Hikaru left, a man approached Kaoru and gave him a pat on the head. "Hey there, kiddo." He was tall, wearing a black suit. Kaoru's sandy eyes looked up to see him towering over. The guy was kind of intimidating. Kaoru was a little too out of it to really make out any distinctive facial features. "Your brother told me to take you home. It seems his date returned, and the two just hit it off so well that neither of them wanted the night to end over something like this happening. I'm sure you can understand, right?" The man gave him a sly grin.

An expression of pure anger hit Kaoru's face almost instantly. "Hn. Fine. W-Whatever. See if I care! He can do whatever the Hell he wants! Just take me... take me home!" He crossed his arms sloppily. At this point he had gathered this must just be a new driver that worked for his family.

"Of course," the man held out a hand, offering his help. Kaoru might have found his smile suspicious if he were able to concentrate on anything but the desolate feeling of abandonment.


	4. Chapter 4: Emptiness

"He's just not feeling well is all. It's really not necessary to say good bye," Hikaru called over his shoulder, already yards ahead of Tameki. He wasn't exactly lying to the boss even if he wasn't exactly giving him the full truth. The main thing going through Hikaru's mind was how humiliated Kaoru would be if he happened to remember the next day that the king of the host club saw him in the state he was in now. Hikaru bit down on his bottom lip in slight annoyance as the boss continued to follow him. He obviously wasn't going to let up on this.

"Well, I do feel partly responsible since I'm the one who dragged everyone here in the first place," Tameki responded with concern in his over-dramatic voice.

_Oh, sure now he takes responsibility._ Hikaru rolled his eyes. There was just no shaking him. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he decided to accept it. After all, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. "He's over this way, but make it short, okay?" His tone had obvious disappointment with just a dash of irritation in it as he waved the blond along.

Just a few moments and they reached the exact spot where he had just left his brother. "Kaoru, say good-" His eyes reached the chair where he had left him. The empty chair. Hikaru blinked twice as he processed. Then annoyance took over, and he turned to Tameki. "He must have wandered off." He twitched.

"Well." Tameki let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I'll just have to see him back at the hotel then."

_Oh, sure. Now that it's inconvenient, it's not that important._ Hikaru was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in as the irritation continued to build. "Yeah, see you there then." His words were harsher than such a simple statement called for.

For a half hour, Hikaru wandered around the giant building, getting lost in it's large hallways. He found a new person or a new group every couple of minutes to ask if they had seen Kaoru. The answer was the same every single time. No. Disappointed and confused, Hikaru made his way back to the entrance where he sat in the chair he had originally left Kaoru in. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kaoru's number once again as he'd found himself doing multiple times in the last thirty minutes. "Too drunk to even answer the phone..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me, Hikaru?" A mousey voice hovered over him, and Hikaru looked up from his lap. He jammed the still ringing phone back into his pocket, already realizing Kaoru wasn't going to answer.

"What?" He shot a sharp glare at the girl. He was too annoyed at the fact that Kaoru was lost in this big, stupid building to give a damn about how he treated others. (And it wasn't like he gave that much thought in a normal situation.) His twin was most likely passed out on the cold marble floor in some abandoned room. "Are your eyes broken? Do you need glasses? Couldn't you tell I was on the phone? How rude can you possibly be?"

She looked taken back, but she regained her composure the best she could rather quickly. "Um, I..." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. It's just... well, I heard you were looking for Kaoru."

Hikaru jumped out of his seat. "Have you seen him?" He spit the question out like his tongue was on fire.

"Well, yes. I mean, not since he left, b-"

"He left? When?"

"A little over a half hour ago. He walked out with a tall man in a black suit. I heard him tell Kaoru he was a driver or something." She shook her head. "Is Kaoru sick? He was wobbling all over the place..." Concern was taking over her features.

"A man? Our driver for this evening was supposed to be a woman... Are you sure?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. The girl nodded, and Hikaru pressed his lips together for a short pause. "Okay. Thank you." His tone was a little more forgiving than previously. The girl just nodded and walked away.

Shoving his hand into his pocket, Hikaru yanked out his cell phone and began jamming down buttons. A click could be heard as someone on the other end picked up. "Yes, hello. This is Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm calling about a driver that was recently sent to the Rosemary Mansion. A tall male. What happened to our previous driver?" He paused to listen as the company told him they hadn't switched out their driver. In fact, no driver had been sent out for them yet this evening at all. "A-are you sure?" The man confirmed it. The phone slipped out of Hikaru's fingers and hit the floor as he stood there frozen. His fingers began to shake, and the shaking quickly spread to the rest of his body. Even his eyes were trembling.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi approached him, having been told he was running around the building like a moron yelling about Kaoru. "Hikaru?" She repeated herself when she didn't get a response out of him. Her eyes locked onto the phone laying on the floor before realizing his hand was still hovering next to his ear. Obviously something was very wrong. "Hikaru!" She repeated herself for the third time, only much louder.

Hikaru jumped. Panic was pulsing through his veins. Even his breathing became heavier. He turned to look at Haruhi. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" Her voice was stern.

"K-Kaoru. Kaoru! He's gone! He's off with some guy, and I don't know who it is. I called. It's not a driver, but he just left with him. Stupid Kaoru just left with some random stranger! He didn't even wait for me! Now he's all alone... And it could have been... Well, I don't know! It's probably some psycho, perverted freak! He's going to sell Kaoru over seas to become a sex slave! My Kaoru! And worst of all, he's drunk! His drunken, stupid self!" His eyes raced around the room. He took in quick breaths to make up for the ones he didn't take while talking.

"Kaoru's been... kidnapped?" Haruhi tried to make sense of everything Hikaru had just spit at her.

"Have you not been listening to me?!" He was practically screaming at her. "I-I have to find him!" Hikaru bolted to the door and flung himself through it, whirling past a few people gathering around it. He could hear them yelling at him from behind, but this wasn't the time to turn around and apologize. (Not that he would bother in a normal situation either.)

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called after him as she tried her best to catch up. He was way too fast, but she was managing. "Hikaru, wait!"

"I have to find him!" He called back, still running full speed ahead. His blood was pumping at an out of control pace, and his throat felt like it was on fire. "KAORU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Faster and faster he ran down the road. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he couldn't stop. He would tear apart the whole damn city if he had too. _ Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. _

He bolted into a alley, Haruhi still a good ways behind him. Finally, his directionless run came to a halt as his body felt like it was shutting down on him. Panting, he stood in the darkened alley. His hands hit his knees and his eyes starred at the ground, wide open, in disbelief. "Kao-" His panting slowed only slightly. "-ru..."

"Slow down!" Finally Haruhi whipped around the corner to see Hikaru frozen. Coughing, she slowly approached him. "Y-You can't just go bolting off like that! This won't solve anything! Calm down so we can think!" Her annoyance grew as she tried to think of an easier way to find him rather than running aimlessly across town.

He didn't acknowledge her as the emptiness reached out from the darkness in all directions and grabbed hold. "I failed him..." Hikaru's eyes began to well up with tears as his frozen stature started to crack. "I failed him!" He repeated himself as he fell down to his knees and began to sob. Running through his mind were a hundred horrible situations that might have been happening to Kaoru at the very moment. "He must be so scared..." His heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces. His tears grew thicker, and he began to cough, practically chocking on them. Haruhi fell down next to him, throwing a hand on his shoulder with a tight grip, attempting to snap him out of it. Hikaru's entire body was shaking as he wrapped his arms tight around himself. If only they were Kaoru's arms... So similar, yet entirely different in his mind. "K-Kaoru!" He screamed out through his loud crying, following it up with another cough.


End file.
